1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless power transmission system for performing power transmission by a non-contact method.
2. Related Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-63245 discloses a non-contact power feed apparatus (wireless power transmission system) comprising: a power feeding source (wireless power feeder) including a power feeding source resonance element having a variable mechanism changing a resonance frequency discretely or continuously, a power feeding source excitation element (excitation coil) coupled to the power feeding source resonance element by electromagnetic induction, and an AC power source applying AC current having the same frequency as the resonance frequency to the excitation element; and plural power feeding destinations (Wireless power receivers) each including a power feeding destination resonance element having a specific resonance frequency, a power feeding destination excitation element (load coil) coupled to the power feeding destination resonance element by electromagnetic induction, and an output circuit outputting current induced in the power feeding destination excitation element, wherein the non-contact power feed apparatus changes the resonance frequency of the power feeding source and performs power feeding selectively to the power feeding destinations having the respective specific resonance frequencies different from one another. Thereby, it is concluded that selective power feeding to a specific power feeding destination can be performed.